Replacement
by UPDRAFTGIRL37
Summary: Max and Ari are twins.Ari leaves for an impromptu music tour in England & Max is forced to take his place without the parents knowing. She goes to school and becomes best friends with Iggy and Fang. All Human.Full Summary inside. Take off of Shes the Man.
1. Sapphira Boarding School!

**this story is a new idea, tell me if you like it! please help with suggestions?(:**

**SUMMARY: Max and Ari are twins. Ari leaves for an impromptu music tour in England. Max is forced to take his place without the parents knowing. She goes to school and becomes best friends with iggy and fang. She runs into problems with Lissa, Ari's evil ex, and tries to avoid Ariel, who thinks she's in love with Ari. Although characters and beginning plot develops same as "She's the Man" the plot will stray from the movie's story line as time carries it on. All Human.**

**School name: Sapphira Private School**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: MPOV**

"Yeah, yeah, mom I know. Alright I got it," I said to my mom, trying to get her to leave me alone. I turned to leave before she could propose any new ideas.

I ran up the curving staircase of my mom's home and turned right through the first white door into my room. I flopped down on my bed, tired from the stress of the day. I always hated switching days.

These days were the ones I had to leave one of my parent's houses and go to the others. This happened almost every 3 or four months, so I had a lot of packing to do. I had almost finished packing, and I was too tired to finish.

Suddenly, my phone next to me lit up and started vibrating. I glanced at the name on the top before clicking the answer button.

"Hey A," I said happily. It was Ari, my twin brother. I never really got to see him, because we were usually at the other parent's house, so neither parent was alone. We talked a lot on the phone though, and I missed him, he was definitely one of my best friends.

"Hey Max, are you in your room?" he asked sounding distracted.

"Uhh, yeah, why?" I asked quizzically.

"Good," I heard him speak, I could tell he was smiling, "open your window if it isn't already, I'll be there in a second." He clicked off the phone and I wondered what he could be up to this time.

I got up from the bed and threw the window open and pulled the curtains off to the side. I stuck my head out the window and glanced all around. I didn't see his car, yet.

I listened hard, then heard the faint sound of a beautiful engine purring, coming closer and closer to the house.

Then turning in from the right I saw his sleek black car. I smiled as I saw him turn into the driveway. The soft engine purred off and he quietly opened the driver's side door and swiftly walked to the grass area below my window.

"Go back!" he whispered from the first story, waving his arms back.

I stood back from the window and sat on my bed, gazing at my almost-filled suitcase.

"Ow, God those plant thingies have grown since I tried that last time," Ari said, his head popping up in the window. He swung one leg over the window sill, then the other.

"Did you really just climb the ivy fence ladder thing again A? There's something that I heard they invented… it was called like a, front door or something, heard of it?" I asked looking at the scrape on his forearm.

"It was the only way I could get up here without mom noticing. I have news," he said coming to sit down next to me.

"Aren't you supposed to be coming to mom's house today anyways? You know, switch day. I thought I saw a suitcase in your car…" I asked questioningly.

"Well, yeah, but alright, okay so do you remember my band? The Flyboys? Well, I just got a call from the head of a major record company in LONDON! And this could be it, Max! We've been trying to make it this far for _years,_ and I think this is our big break!" Ari said excitedly.

"Okay, so… London? That's great and all, but I'm not quite following you…" I said a bit confused.

"Uh, I'm leaving for London, tonight, and I'm only gone for a little while, but I know dad wouldn't approve of me leave for London right when I'm supposed to start at that new school, Sapphira Private? So Dad thinks I'm staying here with mom for another two weeks before Sapphira, and mom thinks I'm staying with dad, and then leaving for Sapphira." He said rushed.

"Oh God, you want me to cover for you," I said realizing his plan, "Well it won't be that hard, I mean mom and dad never talk anyway-"

"I guess you could say covering, well there's something else I need you to do for me, something huge."

"Okay… what?" I asked hesitantly.

"You need to take my place at Sapphira." He said quickly.

"WHAT! How could I even do that? I'm a girl! I'm not going to cut all my hair off and start wear boxers! Ari!"I screamed at him.

"Shh! Mom'll hear you! And well, you could wear a wig or something, but please, this is huge for me, mom and dad worked really hard to try and get me into this school, I can't just blow it by leaving for London, you need to help me!" Ari pleaded.

I contemplated the idea. I'd always been sort-of a tomboy all my life, so I know how to talk like a guy…

"Remember that time you made me put on a wig and go take your Chemistry final for you because I had already aced mine and you were freaking out? Yeah, you owe me!"

"That was one day! Not a whole freaking SEMESTER!" I said quietly.

"Fine, but Max, come on! I've been waiting for this big break for my whole life!" He pleaded, starting to give me the puppy face look.

"…fine. As long as you're not still going out with that Lissa bitch! She's awful, and there's no way I'm gonna be going out with a girl!"

"Done, and done. I broke up with her last week. Although, I don't think she quite got the clue…"

"Alright then, fine I'll do it…" I said giving in.

"Yes! Thank you so much Maxi!" he said picking me up and twirling around.

"Ari put me down!" I giggled.

"Okay! But first, you have to call Dad, tell him you've decided to stay here a little longer," he said handing me my cell.

I pressed the contacts button and went to favorites, and pressed the call button.

"_Hello?"_ Jeb answered.

"Hey dad, it's me, Max! you know I think I've changed my mind, and I wanna stay at moms house for a little longer, I wanna spend some more time with Ari…"I said convincingly.

"_Uh, okay, does your mother know that? I'm fine with it. I need to get some work stuff done anyway."_

"Yeah she does, thanks dad! Love you! Bye!"

"_Love you too Max, bye."_

"Good, now you've gotta tell mom you're staying here for an extra two weeks, then say you're going to dads place when you leave for Sapphira. I've gotta go now, gotta catch my plane to London! Thanks so MUCH for doing this for me Maxi! He said picking me up again.

"Alright, alright, but you owe me big time!" I said hugging him back.

"I know! Oh and your uniform is going to be coming in the mail in about 3 days. It's coming here. You have to get it before mom does!" He said.

"Okay, I will. Ari? Have a safe flight, and I'm sure you'll do great. Good luck brah!" I hugged him again.

"Thanks max, bye!" he said trying to find a foot hold on the ivy ladder again.

I watched him get into his shiny black car, and drive away.

God, this is crazy, I'll have to go get a wig, and buy guy clothes, for when I'm not in uniform, and learn to act like a total guy. Great.

I picked up my phone and texted my best friend, Ella.

**Ella, you have to get to my house asap. I hve huge news. And I need help! **When I finished typing I pressed the send button immediately.

She responded within 10 seconds with, **aight, I'm coming!**

I ran down the curved staircase to the kitchen to see my mom. She was stanging at the island cutting carrots for dinner.

"Mom? I've decided I'd like to stay here for an extra two weeks, and then I'm going to leave for dads place. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, that's okay. Your dad knows right?" she said absorbed in her cutting.

"Yup, of course!" I said walking to the family room. I plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on to MTV. Before watching even 10 minutes of Jersey Shore, I heard the doorbell ring.

I jumped up and ran to the foyer and threw the door open to see Ella.

"Follow me!" I said quickly before running up the stairs to my room again, Ella on my heels.

As soon as we were in my room with the door closed, I explained everything that just happened with Ari.

She just sat there on my bed with her jaw open.

"You know what this means? We need to go to a hair salon, right NOW." She said when I had finished talking.

"Alright then… let's go!" I said spontaneously. I opened the door and walked down the staircase, shouting to my mom as I went. "Mom! I'm going out with Ella! Be back soon!"

"Okay! Bye!" I heard right before closing the front door.

We walked to my car, an exact replica of Ari's, except it was a dark blue color. We practiced out guy imitating as we drove to the hair salon.

"Dude, turn left, you almost missed it." Ella said making her voice lower and deeper, and trying not to giggle.

"Aight, I got it man. I know how to drive, chill. Dawg." I said with the same voice.

Ella burst out laughing, saying "okay, you can't say 'dawg', please, it's awful and hilarious, and I bet only like, 10% of guys say 'dawg'."

"Aight man, were here," I said pulling into a parking space right in front of the Fuzion Hair Salon.

As I walked inside, I felt a breeze of cool air hit me. Jean-Paul was standing at the podium when we walked inside. He greeted me immediately with, "OH Maxi! You look so good! Do you vant a cut, color, or a style today, mmm?"

"Acctually, JP im here for something a little more obscure today, do you have… wigs?" I questioned.

"Mmm, ov course vee do. Vee also av custom vigs!" he said secretively behind his hand.

"Great, well I need a wig to look just like Ari's hair. Can you do that for me JP?" I asked.

"Ov course, ov course! Vollow me!" he said leading Ella and I to a chair in the back of the hair salon.

"Vell, first you vant to pull zee 'air back into a tight bun. Zen, you need to pin back all zee extra 'air, an put on a 'air wig cap liner." He said pulling my hair back and putting a tight-fitting cap over my hair, making me look like I have some extremely tight pantyhose on my head.

"First, vee vill try other vigs vee already 'ave made, zen, we can coostimize your wig like Ari's 'air," JP said taking a brown wig from behind his mirror. It fit on my head perfectly, except it didn't look anything like Ari's hair. He took the wig off, then placed another on, which felt like perfect humans' hair. It came down to about my mouth.

"Alright, now vee vill cut it to look like zee 'air of Ari. Do zoo 'ave a photo ov Ari?" he asked playing with the hair on the wig.

"Yeah," I said reaching into my purse for my wallet. I pulled out a picture of Ari and I, it was a professional one that my mom did about 3 months ago. Although being a Vet was her main job, she loved to take professional photos. I handed Jean-Paul the photo and he began chopping away the pretty brown locks of the wig.

"Ooh it's starting to look like Ari!" Ella said excitedly after about 5 minutes of profuse chopping. I looked into the mirror, and she was right, JP was doing an excellent job. It was about three inches of hair, just like Ari had, and it would all be brushed toward the middle and front. It was dark drown, just like my hair and Ari's as well.

**(A/N: picture of the wig and Ari on my profile!)**

"All done! Do you like it?" JP said running his hand through the hair.

"It's perfect! It looks just like his hair!" I said pushing my hands through it as well.

"Good, you can vash it in zee sink or shower, but be very delicate vith zee vig. It can break and zee 'air can fall out." Jean-Paul said spinning his scissors around his fingers. I pulled the wig off and the cap off as well. "Can I get a few extra of these cap liner lings too?" I asked pulling my hair out of the bun as well.

"Sure," JP said as I followed him to the podium at the front again to pay, "zat vill be $104, please." I pulled out my mom's credit card that I happened to nick from her before we left. When he finished with the credit card he handed it back to me and I put it back in my purse.

"Zank you Maxi! Tell your mum I zaid hello!" he said handing me my bag with the wig and cap liners.

"Alright I will! Thanks JP!" I said pushing the door to the salon open and leaving.

We got in the car and we headed to Kohl's, it was really cheap and im sure it had suitable boys clothing. When we got there we got about 7 white t-shirts, 3 pairs of jeans and 4 of shorts. Ella helped me pick out lots of different t-shirts and jackets. We had practically finished until Ella remember something vital, boxers. Ew.

"I bet you'll be the only dude there wearing a thong under their boxers…" Ella giggled looking at different colored pairs.

"Well I'm definitely wearing my underwear underneath those… boxers." I said looking around at the different styles.

She picked out about 10 different pairs and I threw them into the cart. The most awkward part though, was checking out. The guy at the register was really cute, and was pretty weirded out that I was buying all these guy clothes. It's not like I'm a hermaphrodite…

"They're for my brother…" I tried to explain to him. I wasn't really lying; they were in a way for Ari.

"Yeah, okay…" he said continuing to scan the boxers. I paid with my mom's credit card again and we took all the bags out to my car.

I spent the rest of the week learning how to be a guy, with much help from Ella and plenty of calls to Ari.

I had to wrap my boobs in a tight body wrap material so I looked more like a man. Ella also had me working out more to look more muscular.

I took many precautions and spent so much time preparing for the real first day, as a guy.

* * *

**hey guys! do you like it? Any new ideas are so very welcomed! i love reviews && Constructive criticism! thanks for reading, and im pretty sure ill have the next chapter up soon(: i going to have it stray off from this as it goes on, but id love suggestions! see the pretty words that make up the REVIEW THIS CHAPTER button? its mesmorizing. click it! cliiiiiiick it! i can tell you want to! it wont bite... hard(; thanks for reading**

**-UPDRAFT**


	2. The Bretheren

REPLACEMENT

Chapter two(:

* * *

**MPOV:**

I pulled up to the gargantuan school, feeling like my breakfast might make another appearance. This school was huge, the biggest I've ever seen. I quickly tried to snap out of it, and tell myself that I had been preparing for this, I was completely capable of pulling this off.

"Max, you can do it, I can tell your doubting yourself already…" Ella said from the drivers' side of her car.

"Yeah, yeah, uhm I guess so… er I mean," I changed my voice to my now all too familiar guy tone, "yeah, man I got this yo!" I opened the door to the car and stepped outside, pulling my backpack on over my shoulder.

Ella glanced over my outfit, nodding. "I think you make a very convincing Ari," she said with confidence. I was wearing tan khakis (which were sagging a little, because Ella told me to), a white button down long-sleeved shirt, a blue blazer with the boarding school's emblem on the right breast pocket, and a red and blue tie, which was pretty much choking me.

I pulled at the tie, trying to loosen the death hold it had upon my neck. I had also spent countless hours with Ella trying to learn how to tie a tie, which I hope I'll remember when I need it the most.

Ella stepped out of the car as well, and came around to my side. Grabbing my shoulders, and staring right into my eyes, she says, "Don't you dare choke, you can _do_ this! We practiced everything for _two weeks_! I know you can do it!" She turns me around and sent me off after giving me my trunk from the back seat. She slaps my butt, and whispers, "Go get 'em tiger!"

"Ew! I whisper back before setting off into the crowded and busy campus. "Call me if you need to!" I heard Ella shout from the car. There were people everywhere. Girls glanced at me as if they already knew, oh my god, what if they know! I can tell! Er, they can tell! I stopped walking and started breathing like a yoga instructor.

"Ay man," some guy walking past said. "Yeah, uh whuddup dawg," I said trying to be cool. OH MY GOD! He knew too! I'm never ever gonna pass for a dude! Ah I just wanna go home! _Snap out of it MAX!_ I told myself. I could _do_ this! I'm a dude! I'm a bad-_ass_ dude! Yeah, yeah!

I straightened out my blazer and kept walking, trying not to be overwhelmed by all the students and activities going on around me.

I kept walking back until I found the juniors guys dorms area. I opened the door and walking into the air conditioning. It was nicely decorated, with brick walls, and beige plush carpets, except I could barely see any of it.

Guys ran back and forth between the rooms through the hall, madness was everywhere. One guy was on a scooter going through the hall, another was shooting silly string on the wall (what _is _this, kindergarten?) a few others carring a desk with a radio on it into a room on the right.

817… where's room 817! 807, 809, 811… I read the numbers on the doors on the right hand side of the hall and I walked quickly. 813… 815… 817! I grabbed at the handle as quickly as I could, trying to get out of the chaotic hallway.

I got inside the room, and turned around to slam the door shut. I exhaled deeply as I heard less noise inside the room.

Then, I heard the faint sound of video games. I quickly turned around to see three guys gaping at me.

I dropped my trunk and backpack onto the empty bed before saying, "Hey, er- uh," I made my voice deeper, "whuddup dudes? I'm Ari, I'm new here."

There was one guy sitting on the other bed, who had medium-length black hair, and really intense eyes. He was shirtless, and had amazing abs and arm muscles.

Yeah, I'm still max on the inside, so it's definitely alright to think that this guy was HOT. And not just, wow, hot, but like scorching burn-your-mouth on FIRE hot.

He stood up and adjusted his grey basketball shorts before walking over and saying, "Hey, Ari, I'm Nick, Nick Carriseno." He held out his fist for a pound-dude-thingymawhatsit. I pounded his fist, then he said, "I'm your room-mate, and uh they're James and Jason, they're from next-door." He motioned at the two dudes playing Call of Duty.

"Hey," they said in unison, back to being absorbed in their video game. I went back to my bed and opened my trunk which was on top of the un-made bed.

I pulled out a pillow, which knocked a few other things on the floor. Before I could pick them up, I heard Nick, "Wha- Ay dude why do you have a… a, a bra man?" He picked up my black bra I that had fell out of the trunk. I brought it with me in case I needed to be a girl again anytime soon, which I knew would happen.

"Uhh, I, uh," I thought hard, trying to come up with a reason. Now all three of them were staring at me, again. They paused the game and came to stand up next to Nick, who' still holding my bra.

"It's good for storage dude," I said quickly, grabbing my bra back. They all gaped at me again. "what, you tellin' me you've never used it to hold… stuff? You just ya know, hook it somewhere," I said putting one of the arm straps over the post of my bed, "and you put something in it, and hook the other arm strappy-thingy around too, and you've got a sling!" I looked down from my water-bottle in my bra hooked to the bed, to the three guys again.

"Yeah, alright man…" James said turning away from me. The phone on the desk rang, and then went to speaker.

"Can you please send Ari Ride to the principal's office?" said a female voice on the speaker. Relieved I ran to the door and slammed it behind me. I needed to get outta there before they find my makeup or something.

I sighed running out of the junior male dorms, and looked for signs towards the principal's office.

I saw a giant door into a professional looking hallway, and decided that'd be a good place to start looking. I saw a door on the right reading **Mr. Jetta Headmaster**. I knock on the door and it was suddenly opened by an oven-enthusiastic bald man, with large glasses.

"HELLO! Welcome to Sapphira! Come on in! Have a seat!" he said motioning me towards a chair in front of a large desk.

I stood in front of the chair, before sitting, admiring the pictures on the wall behind the desk. I felt his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to sit down in the chair. Well okay then…

"I'm so glad to have a new student here at Sapphira! I was once a transfer student… and now Id like to think of myself as a big brother to all new transfer students! I love to check in on them, making sure they're having a good time! So don't be surprised when I show up in your room unannounced once in a while!" he said laughing. Oh, great.

"Yeah, of course! Lookin' forward to it…" I said happily.

"Well good, just thought I'd make ya feel welcome here! Alrighty? Now go! I'm all done," he said smiling. I rushed out the door, looking back to make sure he wasn't following me, crazy creep.

I felt sudden pain in my chest, and realized I had just run into someone. I glanced up to see a beautiful girl, with straight platinum-blonde hair on the floor, with books all around her. Oops.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I said bending over to pick up the books.

"No, that's okay," she said smiling up at me, "it was my fault. Coming from the Headmasters office? I would run out there too…" I laughed saying, "God, is that guy always so… weirdly happy?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, oh thanks," she said as I handed her the books.

"Oh, cute shoes!" I said noticing her gladiator sandals. "Oh thanks! I got 'em at Anthropology." She said pointing her foot out.

"No way, they have shoes there?" I asked. I love that store, I never noticed them selling shoes before.

"Yeah! Right next to the accessories!" _Oh my God_, what am I doing? Guys don't like cute shoes OR Anthropology!

"Yeah, I was uh, thinking of getting my sister shoes for her… birthday. So now I know where to go …" I said deepening my voice again. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna go now, off to lunch! With my guys. Because I'm a guy. And we do guy things…" I said turning around quickly and heading straight for the door. "Bye!" I heard her say from behind me.

That was so close, what I am thinking! I have to only think guy from now on. I headed toward the caf, starving as ever.

After getting a sandwich, some chips, and a Gatorade, I searched the huge area for a table. Then I saw Nick, my roommate, and the two guys from next-door, Jason and James, sitting at a table.

I carried my tray over and set it down between James and Jason.

"Hey brethren! Mind if I chill with you? Great!" I said quickly. They looked at me as if I were nuts.

"Seriously dude, how old are you?" Jason asked looking me up and down. "I'm a junior! But I skipped a couple of grades. Shh! I'm a genius!" I whispered as I sat down. I missed the chair and fell flat on my ass. Great. I'm _such_ a genius.

"Yeah, Oh-kay…" James said quietly. Nick hit his arm, saying, "Ig… come on man."

"Ig?" I asked watching swallowed his food then opened his mouth to answer.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you, we kinda have nicknames, He's Iggy," he said motioning to James, "we call him that because I swear he knows every piece of gossip this school has, he's always in the know. And Jason, well he's The Gasman, er, Gazzy, and I think you can figure out why." Ew. I looked over at Jason and he smiled deviously.

"And he's Fang!" Iggy said quickly motioning towards Nick. "Why?" I asked. "Cause one year, he wore this vampire t-shirt for 3 weeks straight. It was nasty man, but kinda cool!" That's not cool, that just unsanitary…

"But yeah, practically everyone calls us by our nick names here, even some teachers," Fang said. "OH dude! Check it! 6 'o'clock!" Gazzy whispered to Fang. Fang sighed and looked. "Dude, aw dude," he whispered back.

I turned around to see a girl with platinum-blonde hair standing at the check-out window for the food with her friend. I recognized her as the girl I had practically run over.

"Aww, yeeeah! Look at the bootie on thaatah one!" I said trying to be as guy-like as possible.

"Hey! Don't you talk about her like that!" Fang said, still staring at her. "Why, she your girlfriend?" I said in my guy-joking voice.

"HA! He wishes!" Iggy said watching the two girls saunter over to an empty table.

"She was going out with this college dude, but they broke up. I heard she's miserable, low confidence, and self-esteem, totally vulnerable," Fang said looking at her still.

"Which in guy words means: it's time to pounce!" Gazzy said standing up to high five Iggy, who said, "Exactallyy!" Ugh, guys are such pigs.

"Aw, look at her, she looks so sad, like her heart has been ripped up into a million pieces," I said looking at her. I turned around to see all three of them staring at me like a foreigner.

"I mean, I've been there! You think you know someone, then, you realize you don't! everything was a lie, every touch, every kiss…"I close my eyes imagining my ex-boyfriend Sam, who I broke up with three weeks ago because he was cheating.

I open my eyes in time to see Iggy grabbing his coke and all three of them leaving me, thinking I was a freak. Again. "Plus, you can never get the chick to shutup!" I called after them.

"Aight guys! Catch up with ya later…!" I called again. GREAT.

* * *

**hey! like it? love it? hate it? REVIEW TO TELL ME! (: Any new ideas are so very welcomed! i love reviews && Constructive criticism! thanks for reading, and im pretty sure ill have the next chapter up soon(: i going to have it stray off from this as it goes on, but id love suggestions! see the pretty words that make up the REVIEW THIS CHAPTER button? its mesmorizing. click it! cliiiiiiick it! i can tell you want to! it wont bite... hard(; thanks for reading**

**-UPDRAFT **


	3. Breakup

**REPLACEMENT**

**CHAPTER threeee(:**

* * *

**MPOV:**

I held the phone to my ear. One ring. Come on, answer! Second ring. I need help! Third ring.

"Hello?" I hear Tanner's familiar voice on the other end. "TANNER! Finally!" I said happy to hear his voice. Tanner is one of my really good friends back at home.

He's gay, and one of the absolute funniest people you'll ever meet. Him, Ella, and Monique helped me prepare for this whole experience here.

"I hate it here! Come take me home! Never let me EVER do anything this stupid EVER again! I'm a loser here! They all hate me because I'm not manly enough! And I smell so bad! I haven't showered yet and it's disgusting!" I cried to him, remembering last night's shower experience.

Right before I was about to take my wig and clothes off, Fang walks in! It was so awkward.

"Right, well there's nothing I can do about your shower problem, go take one at like 3 am or something, but I think I might have a solution to your social problem…" he said deviously, "were gonna show everyone the man that you really are…"

"And how are we gonna do _that…?_" I asked suspiciously.

* * *

**MPOV**:

I walked into the pizza place, seeing Tanner sitting in the back holding a menu in front of his face. This had better work…

**FPOV:**

I saw Ari walk in to the parlor, eyes set on our table. He's such a loser, and kind of a queer.

"Guys, lookout, Ride is on his way over here. Make it look like we have no more room at our table!"

I put my arm out In front of my, and I saw Gazzy put his feet up over the empty space on the bench next to him across the table.

Iggy put his elbows up on the window sill behind him. I hope he doesn't find us.

**MPOV: **

I walked up to the table where Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were sitting.

"Hey brahs! Whuddup!" I said casually. Then I heard the steady sound of heels coming my way. Here comes Ella.

"ARI RIDE! Is that you? Oh my god!" Ella says coming up to me in the smallest skirt ever. She's wearing a half- sweatshirt, that covers her arms, and her chest area, not her stomach, and stilettos.

"I miss you Ari, nothings been the same without you!" She says wrapping her arms around my waist. I do the same and glance over at the table with my roommates. They're staring at me.

"Awh Ella, how you doin' baby!" I say in my seducing-dude voice.

"awh just not the same without you," she continues putting her hands on my cheeks.

"I know, I'm sorry girl, you know, new school, new baby's…"I say glancing back at the table. Their jaws are now hanging open. Yes, it's working!

"I miss you Ari," Ella says taking m hands in hers and pulling them back so were closer, "I've been thinking about you, mmm, every night,"

"Oh good," I said with a smile.

"And when it's really late," she bites her lip and makes a girly noise.

"Even better!" I say.

"Dude, did she seriously just say that to Ari?" I hear Gazzy whisper to Fang and Iggy.

"Okay… what just… happened?" I heard Fang mutter.

"Oh, Ari!" I hear Ella sigh as we hug really tightly. I can hear Tanner's voice in the earpiece she's wearing, since were so close.

"_Alright, perfect, now give a big mournful sigh, you're doing great Ella! Bittersweet Farewell, you're his play thing baby you're his play thing."_ I hear Tanner's voice.

She does as she's told and sighs. "It was _really _great to see you Ari," Ella says getting all close again.

"Call me, anytime…"she winks and closes her eyes and puckers up for a kiss. I kiss my two fingers and place them on her lips.

She turns with a huge sigh and looks over her shoulder at me as she struts away. I lean over and pretend to watch her ass as she walks. "I'd tap that…" I say as she's halfway to the door.

I turn around to the table of them and say, "women…" I nod my head as they all say things like "yeah, man they're crazy." And, "Awh, yeah dude."

"Ari? Oh hey Ari!" I hear and turn around to see Monique, my other really good friend strutting towards me. She pulls me into a hug and I comply.

"Okay, who's this one?" I hear Iggy from behind me. I smile, it's so working.

"I mean our school lost its top guns, I miss you, and you were the best one there!" Monique sighs and bites her lip, the same as Ella did. She looks me up and down.

"Well the time comes for a man to… move on!" I say leaning back on the counter.

"I know! But Ari, ill never forget about you…! NEVERRRR!" she starts to cry, and turn around to leave, then stops fake-crying and sticks her butt out at me. I smack it, then she continues to cry and runs out the door.

"Needy…"I say to the guys then walk back towards the table where Tanner is.

**FPOV:**

"Okay, so maybe we need to do a little re-evaluating here…" I say to the guys after Ari leaves.

"Yeah, definitely! He's such a player!" Gazzy says from across the table. A girl with red-blonde hair walks past our table slowly, obviously looking for somebody.

"Let's test this out…" Iggy whispers. Then in a louder voice he says, "Hey there, pretty lady!" He waggles his eyebrows at her as she turns around.

"Uhm, Ew, what do you think you're doing," she says harshly, "What are you hitting on me?"

"Uhh, I was just…" Iggy says quickly looking away from her.

"Okay, let me put a start to that little brain fart right now…" she continues. I started laughing so hard, trying to contain myself, tears almost streaming down my face.

"Girls with asses like mine do not talk to boys with faces like yours." She said wagging her finger in the air. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore; I burst out laughing in the middle of their conversation.

Iggy looked down at the table, mortified. The girl closed her eyes in frustration, then said, "Look, I'm looking for my boyfriend, Ari ride, do you know where he is?"

I pointed my finger in the direction that Ari went, and she left. Gazzy and I were cracking up, and high fived each other.

**MPOV:**

I just finished thanking Tanner for that whole show, when I heard her wretched voice. It was Lissa. Ari's ex-girlfriend. Crap. "Ari? Ari!"

"Quick, don't let her see your face!" Tanner said as I ran away from her.

"What- what- what are you doing!" Lissa hollered in annoyance.

"Keep away from me!" I said deeply, picking up two pitchers of soda and holding them in from of my face.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You know what? Don't come any closer to me! It's over!" I said picking up a menu and holding it in front of my face.

"Lissa! You are just not that hot!" I said ducking behind the bar as she ran after me. "There are plenty of other hot girls out there! The truth is, you have absolutely nothing else to offer!" I shoved a ton of pizza boxes in her face. She kept making annoying and stupid sounds as she followed me around the restaurant.

"And when my eyes are closed, I see you for what chu truly are! UGLYYY! WERE DONE!" I screamed. I was back in front of the table where Fang, Gazzy and Iggy were sitting.

She made a screech and dropped the pizza boxes and ran out the door.

The whole restaurant cheered as she left and my room-mates welcomed me to their table as a hero.

"Dude that was awesome!"

"LEGENDARY!"

"You're amazing!"

I smiled, it definitely worked. THANK YOU TANNER!

* * *

**thanks for reading! i know a lot of lines are similar to the movie, but they had to be, this scene was ultimately amazing. (:** **Any new ideas are so very welcomed! i love reviews && Constructive criticism! thanks for reading, and im pretty sure ill have the next chapter up soon(: i going to have it stray off from this as it goes on, but id love suggestions! see the pretty words that make up the REVIEW THIS CHAPTER button? its mesmorizing. click it! cliiiiiiick it! i can tell you want to! it wont bite... hard(; thanks for reading**

**-UPDRAFT**


End file.
